nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Guila/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Geera full color view.png|Geera full color view Meliodas putting make up on Geera.png|Geera with Makeup done by Meliodas Meliodas putting make up on Geera (vol ver).png|Geera with Makeup done by Meliodas (volume version) Geera in a new armor.png|Geera in a new armor Geera design.png|Geera's character design |-| Plot= '}} Geera shows up.png|Geera appears Geera killing herself.png|Geera killing herself Geera taking out her sword.png|Geera taking out her sword Geera ready to fight.png|Geera ready to fight Geera1.png|Geera smiling Geera charging.png|Geera charging Geera undamaged from Meliodas attack.png|Geera undamaged from Meliodas attack Geera challending Meliodas and Diane.png|Geera challenging Meliodas and Diane Geera2.png Geera using Drift Bomb.png|Geera using Drift Bomb Diane catching Meliodas after Geera's attack.png|Diane catching Meliodas after Geera's attack Geera severing Ban's arm.png|Geera severing Ban's arm Geera using Shot Bomb.png|Geera using Shot Bomb Geera charging her Brilliant Detonation.png|Geera charging her Brilliant Detonation Geera releasing her Brilliant Detonation.png|Geera releasing her Brilliant Detonation King defeating Geera's attack.png|King defeating Geera's attack Geera's final attempt to attack King.png|Geera's final attempt to attack King Meliodas countering Geera's attack.png|Meliodas countering Geera's attack Meliodas returning Geera's attack at her.png|Meliodas returning Geera's attack at her Geera half-dead in the real world.png|Geera half-dead in the real world Geera being tied to a tree.png|Geera waking up tied to a tree '}} Jericho and Geera heading towards Byzel Fight Festival.png|Jericho and Geera heading towards Byzel Fight Festival Geera and Jericho arrive at Byzel.png|Geera and Jericho arrive at Byzel Love Helm saving Geera and Jericho from King's attack.png|Geera being saved by Helbram as Love Helm Geera walking to a capture Elizabeth.png|Geera walking toward the capture Elizabeth Geera taking Elizabeth.png|Geera taking Elizabeth Geera draw her sword toward the princesses.png|Geera drawing her sword against the two princess Geera and Jericho trap in Wall.png|Geera and Jericho trapped by Griamor Griamor blew away by Geera.png|Geera blowing Griamor away Geera telling what Hendricksen plotting.png|Geera telling what Hendricksen plotting Geera hand been cut off by Meliodas.png|Geera hand been cut off by Meliodas Geera scream in pain after losing her hand.png|Geera scream in pain after losing her hand ---- '}} Helbram, Geera, and Jericho resting in a room.png|Geera resting with Helbram and Jericho Young Geera and Zeal with their father.png|Young Geera and Zeal with their father Young Geera and Zeal.png|Young Geera and Zeal Geera blowing up her father head.png|Geera blowing up her father head ---- '}} Geera and Jericho sparring.png|Geera and Jericho Jericho handed a necklance to Geera in the body of Dale.png|Jericho handed a necklance to Geera in the body of Dale Geera yelling at Helbram.png|Geera yelling at Helbram |-| Special Chapters= '}} Geera hug Zeal.png|Geera hug Zeal Geera catch a rock.png|Geera catch a rock Geera kiss Zeal Forehead.png|Geera kiss Zeal Forehead Geera leave Zeal for her mission.png|Geera leave Zeal for her misson |-| Covers= Volume 4.png|Geera on the cover of Volume 4 Chapter23.png|Geera on the cover of Chapter 23 Extra2.png|Geera on the cover of Extra Chapter 2 Chapter42.png|Geera on the cover of Chapter 42 Chapter63.png|Geera on the cover of Chapter 63 Chapter65.png|Geera on the cover of Chapter 65 |-| Misc.= Guila Bookmark.png|Bookmark Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries